


The Dream SMP

by RowanJIR



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanJIR/pseuds/RowanJIR
Summary: The story of the Dream SMP - in novel form.
Kudos: 3





	The Dream SMP

"Come on, you're almost there!"

The boy offers his friend a hand, pulling him up to the top of the steep slope. Breathing hard from the climb, the two rested there for a moment, admiring the view. The glittering blue lake below was a welcome sight to the two travelers - they had been trekking through endless forests for far too many days.

"We could settle here," the teenager abruptly says. "Build a house in the middle of that lake. And then we won't have to travel so much anymore."

A soft breeze catches his brown hair and sweeps it into his eyes. He absently pushes it away and turns to his friend. "We could make bricks from the clay there, and have glass windows from the sand here... and wooden paths! There's plenty of trees all around. We can build four paths from the house to the sides of the lake! It'll be perfect. What do you say?"

"I didn't know you hated traveling so much," the other boy said, a hint of sullenness in his voice. "I thought we had fun out here, going from place to place."

"It was fun! It's just... I... I just want to have a house. A home," he clarified, shrugging. "Don't you want someplace to call home, Dream?"

"I guess so," Dream replied. He looked out at the lake, unsure.

_Maybe he's right? Maybe it's time to have a home again? Maybe... I've ran for long enough._

He looked at his companion for the past year. "Yeah, sure. Let's build a house."


End file.
